


Captain Danvers

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2017 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Bucky!Alex, Cap!Kara, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the prompt:Prompt I: SG/Cap AU. Set-Up: Alex missed a lot being captured by Nazis and would now like to know while her sister is a foot taller and head over heals for some British gal. Featuring: Kara Danvers a kid from Brooklyn with a heart of gold and will of steel that wants to do her bit for the war, Alex Danvers is her long suffering adopted sister serving overseas in the mysterious and newly formed D.E.O, and Peggy Carter badass Brit who despite herself is charmed by a lovely ray of sunshine.





	

“C’mon Al,” Kara pressed, sliding her sister another stein full of beer. “I can't do this without you. The DEO won't miss you for a couple of months, right?”

Alex shook her head. “I'm never going to get over this. You're a foot taller and now you outrank me to boot.”. She took a sip of her beer and added sardonically, “Captain Danvers.”. She fiddled with the medals on her collar for a moment. “They’re really calling you Captain America now, huh?”

Kara chuckled a little. “Yeah. It sells a lot of war bonds.”

Alex buried her face in her mug for a minute, when a woman entered the bar. She set the mug down slowly on the bar and absently wiped the foam from her gaping mouth.

She was a brunette, with a luscious red mouth, big dark eyes, and generous curves shown off by a clingy red dress. Despite her evident femininity, she carried herself with a certain unrepentant swagger.

“Who is that?” she breathed.

But Kara was already out of her seat, greeting the delightful brunette with stunning familiarity. “Agent Carter,” her sister was saying. “I didn't expect to see you here this evening.”

Alex scampered over and Kara managed a perfunctory introduction, but the British bombshell (God, that accent!) seemed to only have eyes for her sister. And Kara, it seemed, was only too happy to be the object of that attention.

“Jeez,” Alex complained. “You're taller than me, you outrank me, and now I'm invisible when beautiful women are around. I liked you better when you were pipsqueak whose ass I was constantly having to protect.”

Kara chuckled. “Come on this mission with me. You'll get plenty more chances to protect my ass, I promise.”

Alex snorted. “Fat chance. I saw you rip a door off a car, okay?”

“Maybe,” Kara parried, “but I still can't dodge bullets.” She gave Alex that pleading look that had always made her crack when they were kids. “Come on, Alex. Just say yes.”

Alex sighed with resignation. “Fine. I'm in.”


End file.
